24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jen
Merge articles Is this not most likely Jen (Day 1), as she would have worked with Elizabeth Nash on the campaign?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :That's possible, but it's not confirmed for sure, and I all but guarantee it never will be. If it is, that's some awesome attention to detail. Can make a note of the possible connection at least. --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sure it probably wasn't intentional on the part of the producers or whatever, but in other cases like this when two people in the same position share a name we have assumed that they are the same person. Eg, Kim having a letter from Nicki on her desktop, Michaels being the sniper at Marwan's warehouse, Robin mentioned in an episode of Day 4, etc.--Acer4666 (talk) 14:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm sure tons of people worked on Palmer's campaign. Jen is a fairly common name and so it's probably a bit of a stretch to assume it's the same person. I myself work with numerous Jens, and know several outside of work, too. --proudhug (talk) 23:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::It is established in factu that Jen is a member of Palmer's "advance team". I think the size of that group is no bigger than Michaels in CTU tactical, Robins at CTU LA or Nickis in Kim's social circle--Acer4666 (talk) 12:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Fair point, but it's hardly conclusive. I barely noticed the line where Sherry says her name on my last viewing, it's not in the subtitles, and the character never appears again or does anything of note. While I wouldn't put it past Cerasini to pay that close attention, if it were an intentional connection why not use someone like Elaine or Anna? What it comes down to is a matter of authorial intent vs. viewer interpretation. It's not obvious that the two characters were intended to be one and the same, so until we hear from the author it's left to whether it's likely "enough" that they might be the same. I don't think it is, personally. --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :But this is an in-universe article so authorial intent doesn't play into it at all. Even if Marc Cerasini came out and said in an interview that this Jen was definitively the same Jen as Sherry spoke to (or that it wasn't), it wouldn't affect how we treat the two in-universe articles. This is made clear in the last note of the canon policy. :We need to be consistent with this article and the other examples I mentioned above. To me, it's the same thing as we treat when we hear offhand in CTU that "Adam is working on that now" in day 3 - there's no reason to make separate articles even tho we don't have full certainty that it's not two different people sharing the same first name, as it's a small group of people being talked about--Acer4666 (talk) 17:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::So this it is mentioned in factu that this Jen worked in Palmer's campaign with Nash, not just an ordinary friend of Elizabeth? If so, I do believe that we should treat these two Jen as the same character. ::I'd also like to bring some unrelated but similar cases like Paul and Paul Coleman, Mike and Mike Redmond, Wong and Jim Wong. How to sort these out? --William (talk) 13:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, on page 163 with Nash's statement she says "I took the opportunity to go out with some of my girlfriends from the advance team...We hung out at Bar La Chat in Georgetown" and you can see the photo Jen took was at Bar La Chat. :::Those other ones look like the same situation...not sure about the Paul Coleman one, I'd have to watch the scene where Paul (Day 5) is mentioned. There's also an unresolved issue on Talk:Mike (Secret Service) where I'm sure it's Mike Novick--Acer4666 (talk) 17:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::You realize Wong is one of the most common names on the planet, right? Look - up to a point, I'm willing to acknowledge when characters are probably intended to be one and the same. Paul, for instance - both mentions happened at the presidential retreat within a few hours, so I can buy it. But we need to use some common sense here. Those two Mikes were separated by four years in-universe. For another thing, it's not even certain that Jen is a Palmer campaign worker. Can you find her in any earlier episodes? I'm starting to regret making that page. :::::To sum up: I don't think anything is gained by combining pages that barely could be argued as the same character, and at worst it's misleading our readers based on personal supposition. I think it's perfectly sufficient to note the possible connection in the notes, as I've done for both Wong and the Jens. If whoever reads them chooses to believe they're the same, more power to them! --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Haha Pyramidhead you're sounding like Fogel from Superbad - I'm sure worldwide Wong is a common name, but is it really the most common among workers of an American government agency? :But back on the topic of this page, yes the Jen seen in Season 1 is definitely a Palmer campaign worker - she is present at the small gathering of people that Palmer thanks for all their hard work over the day (most likely his advanced team). I'm debating whether or not it's this person but not very sure. This is not a case of barely being able to argue that they're the same--Acer4666 (talk) 11:22, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Palmer aide She's definitely the Palmer aide. Their faces match, and they are wearing the same clothes. --William (talk) 09:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :I suggested this at Talk:Jen (Findings at CTU) but am still not sure that they are the same actress--Acer4666 (talk) 09:33, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't know what's troubling you but their clothes, hairstyles, eyebrows... everything looks identical to me. --William (talk) 09:49, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :::+1, almost certain it's her. --Pyramidhead (talk) 22:26, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just checked it out, I think I agree. Not sure what was putting me off before, but I'm pretty sure they're the same now--Acer4666 (talk) 22:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC)